


Ode To Poison

by Likiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Character Study, Character defense, Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likiel/pseuds/Likiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This does not pretend to be anything other than what it is. Short. Violent. And Forgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Beware Spoilers Season nine.

**To all the people out there who have been calling him** _selfish_.  
 **To all of them who said what he did was** _unforgivable_.  
 **To all the ones who spat their** _hatred_ **at him.**  
 **To all of those who couldn't show a hint of** _empathy_.  
 **To all of the individuals who keep forgetting that** _love_ , **no matter the circumstances** , _is as much beautiful as it is terrible_.  
 **To all of you who blame** _Sam_ _for still loving him._

  
  


  
  
**I'll give you this:**

_"All that is not equal to the poison which flows_   
_From your eyes, from your green eyes,_   
_Lakes where my soul trembles and sees its evil side..._   
_My dreams come in multitude_   
_To slake their thirst in those bitter gulfs."_

— Charles Baudelaire Extrait de "Poison", Les fleurs du mal- (translation- William Aggeler, _Extract of the Poem "Poison", The Flowers of Evil_ \- Fresno, CA: Academy Library Guild, 1954) (Pictures: EMEIA tumblr)

 

 

 


End file.
